Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles contain a traction-battery assembly to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The traction battery may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The traction battery may also include high-voltage components, such as multiple battery arrays electrically connected to each other.
Typically, traction-battery assemblies include a support structure that attaches to an underbody of the vehicle. The support structure includes a bottom that supports the arrays, sidewalls, and a top that cooperates with the bottom and sidewalls to enclose the battery arrays.